Finding You
by Tuffnut and Chicken
Summary: One day after returning home back to Berk from Dragons Edge, the gang decides to play survival but what happens when it goes wrong? The gang is unaware about the stalker and Hiccup gets kidnapped. What will happen to him? How will Berk save it's heir from a threat? What will Astrid do to get the person she cares about most, back? I finally made the cover for this book it's book 1!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first book ever written so please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy. Now onto the story.**

 **..**

 **Chapter One**

Today was a normal day in Berk, Stoick who was one of the toughest chiefs around; walked through his proud village. It has been four years since Hiccup made peace with the dragons, they all grew as proud 19 year olds who had their hearts set on each other and the dragons which they called their best friends. The gang decided it was time to go home from the Edge and relax in the academy for the day, they wanted the Dragon Eye back but could never get it without a smarter plan. Hiccup felt that stress had grown over the gang so he flew them back to Berk. Ruff and Tuff were fighting as Fishlegs was knee deep in a book, Snotlout was flicking everyone behind the ear but after doing it to Astrid, he earned a hard slap to the face. Hiccup was leaning in Toothless' wing as his big scaly best friend, watched his friend play with his peg. Astrid pulled her ax out of a wall after scaring Snotlout with it and she turned, spotting Hiccup. She dropped her ax and sat by his side.

"Spot taken?" She asks as Hiccup looks to her side, even though she already made herself comfortable so he smiles.

"Uh no, go ahead."

"Thanks….. so anything on your mind?" The young couple seemed to hit it off until Ruffnut ruined the moment, possibly the moment of Hiccstrid sharing one kiss to lighten the mood. The young couple never were together but in Astrid's head and heart, she wanted him bad. In Hiccup's heart he felt a small spark between each other and he definitely loved it.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Ruff screams bending over as if she was dying. Astrid turns in annoyance.

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"Lets play Survival!" That caught the attention of the gang. Except for Fishlegs.

"How do you play?" Snotlout asks.

"Each member has to make it to the end of the forest. Once everyone comes back we see how much burns and cuts you have!"

"It sounds fine Ruff but-" Hiccup gets cut off by a small growl from Ruffnut. "Can we take out the cuts and burns?"

"Ugh whatever. Also no dragons!" She groans knowing no pain was happening but she would create it sooner or later, and everyone one runs off into separate directions. Snotlout in his part of the woods, wasn't doing the best as he had hoped.

"ATTENTION FOREST, YOUR AWESOME WARRIOR HAS RETURNED!" He screams. Snotlout went to swing on a vine that hung from a tree, but missed it and rolled into a mud puddle. A small growl came from the big viking. On the other side of the woods was Fishlegs, who just wanted his girl to lick his feet again. Meatlug. He had a stick with him and decided to poke a 'monster' with it. A small rustle was heard behind the young viking and he turned in a flash. He shivered as the bush shook once more. Fishlegs took off not caring but getting out of there and as soon he was in the clearing, he found himself towards a cliff. Not just any cliff but the cliff where he always felt better when sitting next to his baby Meatlug.

On the other side of the forest was the twins. Of course they were together because they never, ever did anything apart from one another. Ruffnut smiled and shook her brother's arm.

"Hey bro bro, we should go right!"

"No, left." Tuffnut says but Ruffnut sends her fist to his face and they start a fight once again.

There was Astrid, who somehow ended up near the twins. She nodded her head in disappointment, she went to her sweet journey and slammed her axe into anything in her way, of course it was the trees. Then there was Hiccup, he was doing pretty good just like what Astrid was doing. He was succeeding and felt close to the place they were all supposed to meet, but his small victory in his head was small lived as a small rustle in a tree was created in thin air. He quickly turned but thought it was a small dragon or a squirrel so he shook it off and kept heading into the direction he had planned into his mind. That was until he heard another rustle, slowly making its way towards him. Before Hiccup had the time to react his head was pushed down as the rest of his body was being covered by another body.

"Hey what are you do-" A small cloth covered his face and Hiccup fell into a deep sleep. The person who had caught him, threw him over their shoulder and ran into a tunnel underground and out to the sea, where a small boat was rocking slowly to the smooth rest of the dragon riders, never knew or seen it coming. To them they thought Hiccup was still roaming the forest. As their cluelessness went on, Hiccup's limp body was already off the shores to Berk and the thick fog that settled on the ocean finally took the boat in, leaving no trace of the kidnapper.

"AHHHH!" Screamed a young male voice as it came closer and closer to the group. Snotlout pushed himself out of the swaying trees from the small gust of wind. He fell to his knees as the group just looked at him.

"Snotlout? Why were you screaming?" Astrid asked, she wanted an answer as soon as possible. She noticed and felt something that the gang didn't even get a chance to look at or think about.

"A wild Thunderdrum tried blowing my ears up into tiny pieces."

"Cool." Tuffnut snickers and before Snotlout could snap at Tuffnut, he fainted.

"We should wait for Snotlout to wake up. Wait….where is Hiccup? Usually he would be right behind Astrid." Fishlegs voice carried concern. Ruffnut turns.

"Hey! Aren't you happy we got here first?!"

"Yeah Ruff, but Astrid and Hiccup have the most stealth out of the whole group, something feels off."

"I was just thinking about that." Astrid speaks up. "I feel different like something isn't good."

"Well as soon as it hits sun down and he isn't back yet. Then we search." Fishlegs says acting the the back-up chief and to Hiccup and Astrid, well if Hiccup was still with them. They always thought Fishlegs wasn't too bad at it. Hiccup always thought, if he couldn't do a good job, dies, can't have a boy to carry on the chief legacy then he always thought of Fishlegs being second on it or helping out. Depending on how Fishlegs felt on that situation. "Since Hiccup does all to protect us it wouldn't hurt to help him out too." Astrid just smiled, she knows he would do anything to keep them away from harm and he would sacrifice his life for theirs. That is why she loved Hiccup, he was caring, nice, handsome, and didn't care what people thought, he was just trying to be a hero. To her, he was. She was out of her thoughts when she heard a groan from Snotlout.

"IT LIVES!" Tuffnut screams, only earning a punch to the face by Snotlout.

The boat was just softly cutting through the waves of the wild ocean, a pair of feet walked around the small cage that held the young Hiccup. They stop on where his head was rested on a small pillow as the blanket only covered up to his waist.

"I chose a good one. Ye would make a perfect husband." A feminine voice said as a small lantern could create a glow, she was pretty hard to see after the sun hid halfway under the waters. She sticks her hand through one of the holes on the cage and touch his warm cheek, near his closed eye. She opened Hiccup's mouth and poured a few drops of a glowing pink potion and closed his mouth back up. She grinned at her wonderful job she had completed and headed to her island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"UGH!" Snotlout whines as the gang was investigating another part of the woods. Astrid was scared, they have searched high and low, skies and ground but no Hiccup. It was a quiet minute as each of the members had their eyes glued to the ground. "UGH!" Astrid's body flinched. "UGH!" Astrid's eye soon began to twitch in annoyance as Snotlout kept whining. "UGH!" Astrid tried to shake it off as her partner just kept it up. They all separated, the twins and Fishlegs were together as Snotlout pulled Astrid to his side which she hated so much, he even said, leave Astrid with me alone. "UGH!" That was it, she had enough.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP SNOTLOUT!" The rage has coated Astrid from head to toe as Snotlout just stood like a retard.

"Geez woman, calm down." He raised his hands in the air as he acted like he was begging for surrender.

"Well stop your dumb whining."

"Well it's boring. Make it less boring then I will stop, maybe instead of looking for princess outpost. We should dance or go on a romantic date." Snotlout says smoothing his hair. Astrid grips her hand around his wrist and twist it, as the pain reached the highest point she slammed his body into a tree, cracking it slightly.

"No date with you ever. Also he isn't princess outpost, he is protecting our safety." Astrid dusted her hand off in victory. She was about to go back to examining the ground until she heard a high pitch squeal of her name. Fishlegs. Astrid took off, leaving the cripple Snotlout behind.

"Hey wait for me." Before Snotlout could finish his sentence, Astrid had already took off into the shadows of the trees. Astrid ran as fast as she possibly could, she finally got to Fishlegs and the twins.

"What's wrong?!"

"Look there is Hiccup's footprints in the mud, and they face different directions in one spot, means he stopped to looked around but then started again so we start walking and go deeper in the woods, then you see another set of prints." Fishlegs was about to get to the most important key of the information, until Astrid blurted out.

"Someone else was here, when they weren't supposed to be. Do you think it was the Dragon Hunters?"

"No, the footprints look too light, perhaps feminine and Heather wouldn't do this to us. I made an even more big discovery." Fishlegs says and walks over to a small spot. "Look these footprints are a mix of the girl and Hiccup's, by the way the footprints are mixing up, means he was struggling. Possibly to get free from the girl's grasp. Then we see a not perfect but enough of a body print in the mud, and that body print belongs to Hiccup."

"So Hiccup has been kidnapped?" Astrid gripped onto her ax as hard as possible where you could see a small crack trying to separate the blade and the handle.

"It would appear that way." Fishlegs knew what was coming so he backed a few inches up.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this, they will be so sorry." Astrid hurles her ax into a tree, and the tree split into two. "How can we find Hiccup?"

"Tomorrow we will track down Hiccup's scent with SkullCrusher. Also tell Stoick we got this." Fishlegs tried saying it in the calmest voice possible. Astrid sighs.

"What if we can't find him."

"We will Astrid, and if we couldn't then we would keep trying till we do." Astrid nodded and the gang headed off home to get rest, tomorrow would be a big day.

Hiccup woke up with pain in his head where he didn't even know he could get it. Hiccup pushed himself off the ground and checked his surroundings, he was in a tent. He was about to walk out until he was suddenly yanked back.

"What the." Was the small mumble that came out of his mouth. He looked down to see a short length chain holding him back. The thoughts that ran through his head were 'where am I?' 'what is with the chains….they hurt' His thoughts shattered when a girl walked in.

"Oh great you're awake. So how ye feelin'?"

"Oh I am just horrible, now tell me who you are."

"Your new fiance." She pulls Hiccup close and quickly smashes her lips against his. Once she pulled away from the young viking, he quickly shook his head and became dizzy, he couldn't walk straight or even stand up. That's when the pain in his head risen, Hiccup clutched his stomach and fell to the ground as the unbelievable amount of pain took over him. A few minutes past when his eye turned from a bright green to a blue. He looks up and spots the girl.

"How are ye feeling babe?" She asks and Hiccup's body suddenly pulled off the ground and walked towards her.

"Better now that you are here." Hiccup says, in his head it screamed to her but his heart screamed Astrid. 'WHAT! NO STOP IT MOUTH I LOVE ASTRID!' Hiccup's mind finally pulled through and screamed in fury at him 'LISTEN TO THAT ANGEL IN YOUR HEART!'

"Well sweetiekins let's get some rest."

"First tell me your name, I want to know what name goes with the beauty I am staring at." Hiccup smiles. 'NO STOP SMILING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

"It's Merida."

"That is so beautiful." Hiccup pulls her into a deep hug and lays her down next to him. His head and heart tried pulling him away and back to Astrid but something just wouldn't let him. He didn't know what was going on.

Before the young viking went to sleep, in his mind it was being taken down by the love potion and Toothless and his love for Astrid and Berk was gone. Now all he cared about was DunBroch and Merida. Berk was never in his mind anymore, it was gone and forgotten.

Back on Berk, the sun rose with a warm greeting, way warmer than any day. It was never a warm hug for Astrid, right now her heart was cold and lost. There was no Hiccup smile to warm it back and make her feel loved again. They never loved each other or held hands but it was a different story in their young souls. The gang was sitting in the Great Hall while they listened to Stoick talk about the issue with Hiccup.

"LISTEN UP BERK! Now we have no idea who took my son and what is going on. The Dragon Riders will try doing this alone. They have ideas and if they ever need backup they will contact us. Now Hoark did you bring something of Hiccup's?"

"Yes sir Stoick, here it is." He hands his ol mighty chief a old peg from Hiccup when he was young. Stoick set it down in front of SkullCrusher, the dragon sniffed it and ran outside as he was followed by curious vikings. The dragon points his sharp nose to the west and roars.

"Hiccup is that way. Let's go guys." Astrid climbs onto Stormfly and takes off slowly followed by the gang. "Look for a island and if there is no Hiccup then we keep going west.

The gang searched and searched every island in sight until night time had finally came, they landed on a island and started a fire. Everyone was asleep except for Astrid. She finally laid down and closed her eyes. In a close distance from where Astrid was, a boat passed the sleeping members. Hiccup looked at the island and saw some dragons but walked from the deck into a little room where his 'Fiance' slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry Mericcup people, but I ship Hiccstrid more. Oh that is mean oops.**

 **Merida is the bad guy in this book.**

 **Also I am trying to update for you all, but ideas are coming!**

 **Also again sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **Chapter Three**

As the morning sun slowly rose, creating the marvelous light for the world, the Dragon Rider below were in a peaceful dream.

"Give it back it's my blanket." Mumbled Tuff in his sleep. He says that many times so when he napped, the Dragon Riders always wondered what kind of dream he kept having that involved a blanket. Across the sandy beach was Snotlout.

"Astrid, you are a great kisser." He says as his lips carve a soft smile. Sadly enough Astrid was awake and throughout the morning, all she heard from him was either 'Love you too Astrid baby' or 'Astrid I have to go save the world again, please don't cry…. I will come back babe I promise'. Astrid wanted to slam her ax handle in his gut, if he ever had one. Soon it was quiet for a little bit, so Astrid had time to think. She kept thinking about Hiccup and what was happening to him, her eyes turned red as memories flew through her head. Yes Hiccup wasn't dead but she just missed his company.

...

"Astrid, can I have my peg back?" Hiccup says hopping on one foot chasing after the young viking.

"Have to catch me." Astrid chuckles and runs through the edge as Hiccup quickly hopped behind her. Hiccup grinned as he quickly came to a stop, he jumped to the corner and hid. After a few minutes, the air was quiet for Astrid. She came to a sudden stop and turned as no part of Hiccup was there. "Hiccup?" She says. She walks over to where she last spotted him. He was gone. "HICCUP!" She scream, then a soft hand covered her mouth and pulled her behind a wall as she squealed. The couple falls as Astrid lands in his lap, still gripping the peg. Hiccup grins and kisses her neck softly. He knew it made Astrid totally loose her body control, she dropped his peg and he quickly put it back on and ran off as Astrid finally pulled herself up. "Not fair."

"You said I could have it back so I took the opportunity." Astrid bites her lip and runs and pulls his body to hers as her arms wrapped smoothly around his neck. She kisses him passionately and after a few minutes, Hiccup pulls away. "You know friends don't kiss like this."

"Well I kiss my best friends, and boyfriends."

"Hmm Astrid who are these boyfriends?"

"Maybe you."

"Well I have to think about that." Hiccup smiles, getting a blush from Astrid in return.

…

Astrid thought about that great moment. It was just last week and that was her favorite day, she got closer to the one she adored the most and that was what she wished would happen everyday of her life. Even her dream was to be called Mrs. Astrid Haddock. Hiccup even thought that too. Soft moans, knocked Astrid through her thoughts. The gang was up, and she wanted it. The sooner she found him, the sooner she would share her feelings.

"Alright gang, lets get going." All the riders hopped onto their dragons and flew off.

...

"Hiccup sweetie, wake up." Merida says, she smiled brightly as her fiance was walking out of the boat room, with his hair just the same as always but his tired eyes was just a mess. "Ye look so cute."

"Thanks babe." Hiccup plants a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the boat, just onto mud which latched onto his peg leg which makes it harder to walk "Ugh, um Merida where are we?"

"we are o' DunBroch. Ye like?" She asks with a grin and all Hiccup does is smile back. "Hehe, I guess that is a yes." It didn't take long for them to reach the castle where her mom and dad stood in the entry waiting for their daughter's return. The large man who resembled Stoick the Vast but without the peg, walked up to Hiccup and Merida.

"OH HUN YE' CAME BACK FROM BEAR HUNTING!" He yelled in excitement and hugged his daughter. That was until he didn't spot a piece of bear skin and a handsome young boy. "who are ye?" He says sniff the young viking. Hiccup didn't know what to say, so when he opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"Father, this is Hiccup and I found him… while hunting a bear and he was there, he kissed me." Hiccup smiled as he had no control over his body. His mind was back at screaming at him. 'TELL HIM IT'S A LIE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!' Hiccup tried to listen but he can't get a word out.

"Ye, love me daughter?"

"Yes sir." Hiccup said being a gentleman, who showed no harm. 'NOOOO! I HATE THIS GIRL AND HAS SHE EVER HEARD OF A BRUSH?! LIKE SERIOUSLY A NEST OF TERRIBLE TERRORS OR EVEN NIGHT TERRORS COULD LIVE IN THAT!' The parents seemed happy of what came out in the end. Of course Merida lied to them, everyone thought she was a good girl but she just wasn't even close. When she got the potion from the witch, the witch would say 'where is your heart?' or 'Hold on let me go sharpen the steak I plan putting through your heart later' but she is the princess so no one would ever think or do any harm to her or tell her off, except the witch.

"We plan on being married in 2 days." Merida said with joy in her voice as she clinged onto his arm.

…

Astrid and the gang just took off from one more island, they have been on the hunt for Hiccup for at least two days.

"Astrid I don't see anything." Fishlegs says.

"Just keep flying."

"Ah Fishlegs can't fly, do you mean telling the dragons to keep flying?" Ruffnut says. Astrid slaps her hand to her forehead and flies farther from the gang. Astrid could still be seen, but not heard.

"Ugh Stormfly, I am really worried. What if Hiccup is hurt." Astrid sighs and her dragon sqwaks in return. Astrid was about to turn around, until a net swallowed her friends, then her. She had panic in her eyes,she did nothing as fear made her frozen in her tracks. The young viking spotted her friends crashing into pieces of the forest and once Astrid looked at the ground, it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and picked herself off the dirty cement floor. The pain in her head and arm was unbearable. Her eyesight was blurry, but every few seconds when she blinked it got better until her eyes finally gave her a clear picture … of a dungeon. Most importantly she noticed a girl who had placed herself in front of the cell door and she definitely had untameable red hair.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" Astrid screamed, she tried to stand up, her legs slowly waking up. Once she was on her feet, she was pulled back a second later onto the concrete floor. Her head snaps to the side to see tight chains, hugging her wrists.

"I know who ye dragon riding freaks 'r!"

"How? I don't even know you and what did we do." The conversation between the two wasn't loud but stirred up a sleepy Fishlegs.

"AH! What is going on?" His voice as shaky as a giant dragon bouncing on the ground as a pebble shakes to the beat.

"Why did ye come to mi island! Ye rn't gettin 'im back!" She screamed, Astrid was dumbfounded. Who? "He is mine." That is until Astrid finally hit it. Hiccup, the love of her life as she was searching for him the whole time. Astrid became more furious as she knew he was in this witch's clutches.

"OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" That threat rang thru the guard who was guarding the cell. Duh, and also the princess.

"If." Merida laughs. "The name's Merida and ye two are Astrid and Fishlegs." What was running thru Astrid's mind was 'yep definitely a witch'. "Watch em, I have a party to set up." After her well placed sentence, she walked out of the dungeon and let the door slam behind her.

"She has Hiccup, What will we do?" Fishlegs concern showed deeply as Astrid moved her eyes around to her surroundings.

"I don't know and I don't think that Hiccup even knows where this room is."

...

Hiccup messed his hair up once more after it was put to being in a fancy comb over. He hated when his hair wasn't the messy thing it was.

"It's a party young 'iccup." Elinor said. She treated like him like a son, he was respectful, funny, and selfless. She nor he, knew where he was from but he was definitely raised right. Before the potion had wiped everything from him, his mind would scream Astrid, or you're a viking form Berk who rides a Night Fury., but that was long gone now.

"I know but for some reason I hate it when it is done nice and you know… different."

"Okay, I am just glad mi daughter has found someone as great as you."

"Yeah, I am glad I fell in love with her." Hiccup gave his well known crooked smile and turned to the door. "May I walk."

"Yes but please be back soon." Hiccup nodded and walked out, to a place he was never aloud to go. Things ran throughout his mind on the way there. Why did Merida all of a sudden say not to go to certain places, where was he from, how did he meet Merida? Merida never treated him as a fiance, she pushed him around everywhere and made him give her horse a bath. He had limited areas because of her, and she keeps rushing the wedding. They had 6 days now to get married. Last time it was 28, before was 49 and so on. This was for no reason. Hiccup was still lost in his thoughts before he noticed he ran into a door and falling.

"Ow." The door looked worse than the others. It was molding wood. If that was even possible, he stood firmly up and pushed open the door, not putting his hand near the rusty handle. Inside was small rooms with bar doors but in one in the far corner was guarded by a still guard. As if that guard could sense the presence of the new king, he saluted quickly and Hiccup smiles. He walked over to the cell to see two girls and three boys fully awake.

"Oh look who decided to show up." A male blonde viking said as the one identical to him laughed.

"Yeah, can't believe he left us." Hiccup had no idea what they were talking about, but he turned his focus to a young girl. In his eyes, she was beautiful but also upset.

"HICCUP! Come on we will bring you home just please let us go." He smiled at the beautiful sound of her voice.

"This is my home. I don't know who you people are but you can come to my party tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid couldn't raise her voice at the one she truly loved.

"I don't get what you mean."

"Astrid I think his memory is gone." Before Hiccup could have time to respond. Merida has screeched his name.

"I got to go, she doesn't want me down here." Hiccup took off and Astrid turned to Fishlegs.

: "What did you say Fishlegs?"

"She had to do something to him. All the signs are there."

"What signs."

"A love spell, I remember this in one of my books, if he listens to her rules and his eyes were dull. There is one cure but it is tricky, because we don't know what is close and dear enough."

"Can you tell me the cure please."

"Something to regain his memory is something dear to his heart."

"Toothless!"

"Not enough."

"Fishlegs, enough with the riddles!"

"The way he looked at you. It's you Astrid. He loves you, you are placed in his heart." Astrid went eye wide as what Fishlegs said. "He didn't find us a threat once he faced you." Astrid's heart and mind was screaming. 'HE LOVES ME! YES THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU TOO HICCUP!' Until her mind took control.

"We will get you back Hiccup, I promise.

 **Sorry it is short but more chapters on the way!**


	5. Note

I have changed my username but this is important!

Thank you guys for reading, loving, and, reviewing but I haven't been posting a lot and I won't post a chapter till June. Work and school is making me busy so I am sorry, just letting you know!


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY! It's me Tuffnut and Chicken.**

 **I swear i forgot about this book I was so stuck on ideas but I came back... yep. I was like I'm stuck on my one-shots so I am bored! FINDING YOU!**

 **I have a reason on why I forgot about this. Or reasons.**

 **My job became a everyday thing with school and also I am on Wattpad. Well I was on Wattpad, still am but my book are a big hit on that app and I'm not Tuffnut and Chicken on Wattpad, I am some one else but ehhh you know.**

 **THAT'S WHY! DON'T HATE ME...**

 **Bai. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day slowly turned to night. It was very exhausting for Astrid to be sitting in a cold cell as her hands just couldn't let go of the bars. Her mind was in a trail of thought. She didn't care that the twins we sticking their hands out of the bars that closed the small window. Since the dungeon was underground, the twins found out that if they stick their arms and hands out far enough, they could either scare or trip any scottish walkers.

Fishlegs was pacing around in the cell, thinking of how a potion could be made here. He never got the answer but as soon as the party started, he will figure out how.

Snotlout was just cleaning his helmet. He looked up at the twins, then to Fishlegs. He finally looked at Astrid.

"So any ideas?"

"No, every time I figured out on who made that potion, it was always a false accusation." Fishlegs says tapping his chin. "It doesn't help that we don't know anyone here but we do know Merida is the one who bought it. Then I thought that maybe we could ask her but then we also want to sneak Hiccup back so he would be easier to take home."

"You lost me at no." Snotlout grumbles and turns to Astrid. "How about you?"

"Nope, all I am thinking of, is my axe between the princess's eyes." Astrid looks at the guard who stared right back. Her cheeks were pushed against her face as she rested her head on the bars. "You tell anyone I said that and my axe will be in your skull. Don't test me either." The guard quickly nodded, swallowing back a gulp. "Good."

"So we just sit here until the party?!" Snotlout says with boredom covering his voice.

"None of us can't even escape, the guard won't let us and we don't want to ruin the permission to leave this place." Fishlegs says.

"Eww, change your underwear you have a brown streak!" Ruffnut yells out the window, making the man cover his back before taking a run to his house. The gang members roll their eyes and they get back on topic.

"Their party doesn't start till the moon shows, so that means we have two more hours, we can make that." Astrid says reassuringly before sitting down on the hard stone.

The hours became long and boring, bags ran under everyone's eyes, even the guard was bored. Astrid had enough, she stood up and ran to the door and wrapped her fingers around the bars.

"When do we get out of here?!"

"When sir Hiccup gets back." The guard says, not even looking her in the eyes.

"That fishbone better hurry up." Snotlout says.

Suddenly the door cracks open and the sound of a peg and a foot making contact with the metal, shook everyone. Hiccup stood in front of their cells and stuck a small key into the lock. A click echoed in the silent room and the squeaky door opened.

"I snuck some money for you guys to get nice clothes. You have very odd clothes." Hiccup says, handing them each the same amount for an outfit. The small platinum coins fell in each of the riders' palms.

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid says, the smile on her face was trying to show it's full self.

"I'll guide you to the market if you like?" Hiccup offered.

"We're good." Astrid said and watched Hiccup nod once before leaving. The door didn't close behind him. "Let's get that clothes." Astrid says.

They walked through the town, breathing in any fresh air and getting used to not being in a cell.

"I don't get it, why didn't you take Hiccup's offer, we could have grabbed him?" Snotlout asks.

"Because we don't know where our dragons are so we would have a bigger risk finding them with Hiccup."

"We could ask him."

"We will, but if Merida sees us with him, she can get us locked up again. I got a plan Snotlout." Astrid argues.

"What is your plan Mrs. Haddock." Snotlout spats.

"Well, we are going to see what that potion does to him. If being around Merida affects them then we keep him away. We also need to see what that freak wants with _my_ Hiccup. We also need to figure out how she got that potion. We go to the party, get Hiccup to trust us. I'll make him love me instead, I'll hang with him and everything."

"Hopefully it works, I hate their clothes."

"I know, but if we want Hiccup back then we need to follow this plan." The store that they were headed to, showed up. They entered in the small building and spent a few hours before walking out in dresses and shirts and pants.

Ruffnut wore a yellow dress the covered her feet, the dress was a tighter one than the other girls wear. The sleeves covered her arms as a tight belt wrapped around her waist. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut each had tank tops that were colored green with long pants. Astrid had a blue dress where the sleeves weren't connected. It's a little poofy and drags on the ground behind her.

"I really hate these clothes." Whines Ruffnut.

"So do I, but clothes aren't getting in my way." Astrid says. "Alright Snotlout and Fishlegs, look for a cave deep in the forest. Make it secure and secluded. We can't be spotted by Merida. When you get one set up, stay there."

"We have to miss the party?" Snotlout says, the irritation laced in his voice.

"Yes, and if you don't do what I tell you then I will personally lock you up myself."

The two solute before heading off into the woods. "You guys and me are going to a party. I'll try to bond with Hiccup, if you have to, distract anyone. Also don't get yourself locked up."

"We got it." Tuffnut nods. "Not really but we do." Astrid sighs before she heads to the open gate with people pouring into the castle.

"Act casual." The three pass the gate and make their way into the building. Once everyone piled into the large dance room, the lights turned down and turned into disco-like lights. A man stood on the tall stage by the thrones of the royalty and smiled.

"ATTENTION DUNBROCH FOLKS! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE QUEEN. QUEEN ELINOR!" Everyone claps and whistles as the queen approached her throne and gently sat down like a fancy girl would. "THE THREE BROTHERS THAT MAKES EVERYBODY MAD-" People laugh. Astrid and the twins didn't clap or laugh like the others, they just wanted find Hiccup. "HARRIS, HUBERT, AND, HAMISH!"

"They stole our viking names!" Ruffnut says angrily. "They have to steal everything from us."

"It's a common name Ruff." Astrid says.

"NOW THE MAN OF THE HOUSE, OR AS WE SAY TOWN AND CASTLE….. KING FERGUS!" The man yells. The loudest of cheers erupted, making the building feel as if it was shaking, the giant chandelier above shook but didn't fall. Fergus waved and sat down like a man would when he became lazy. The queen gave a tiny glare at her husband before smiling back at the crowd.

"I swear he looks like Stoick." Astrid points out.

"I want to introduce this one." Fergus says. The man steps back with a smile. "I WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER AND HER… FIANCE!"

The whole world stopped for Astrid, her heart was in her throat. No, not her fiance. Anything but her fiance. Everything went in slow motion as she watched the ugly little brat hold hands with Hiccup. He wave with a smile as Merida snuggled closer to him.

"THE WEDDING IS IN FOUR DAYS!" Everyone cheers at the young couple.

Astrid needed to get the dragons and Hiccup back, fast.


End file.
